The present invention relates to decompression panels for use in a partition of an aircraft, and more particularly relates to a decompression panel assembly having a flame resistant bidirectional pressure relief panel that releases in either of two opposing directions from the decompression panel assembly during a decompression event.
Cabin pressurization in aircraft flying at high altitudes maintains a safe and comfortable environment for crew and passengers. Rapid decompression of aircraft can cause structural damage to the aircraft, such as deformation of floors and internal panels. Modern commercial jets have blow-out panels or decompression pressure relief panels at decompression pressure relief vents in various partitions between pressurized compartments of the aircraft, such as between the passenger compartment and the cargo hold, to allow for equalization of an otherwise potentially destructive internal pressure differential between the compartments.
A blow-out panel or decompression pressure relief panel designed to be installed within a lower hold Class C cargo compartment of an aircraft, as defined by 14 CFR, §25.857, at decompression pressure relief vents in sidewalls of the lower hold cargo compartment should provide airflow between the main cabin and lower hold cargo compartment during a decompression event, and must be capable of withstanding a 1,600° F. (871° C.) wall of flame for 5 minutes without permitting any flame penetration, as defined by 14 CFR, Part 25, Appendix F, Part III. During a decompression event, the panel should blow free at a differential pressure less than 0.50 psi and greater than about 0.20 psi. In a typical aircraft lower hold, there are decompression panels that are designed to blow free into the cargo hold (for a lower lobe blowout), and decompression panels that are designed to blow outward from the lower hold (for a main cabin blowout). However, some current aircraft have lower hold cargo compartments configured such that the partitions forming the sidewalls of the lower hold cargo compartments provide very little surface area to allow for placement of blow-out panels or decompression pressure relief panels at decompression pressure relief vents for decompression venting. It would therefore be desirable to provide a flame resistant decompression panel assembly configured to mounted over a decompression vent opening of a partition of an aircraft, and having a flame resistant bidirectional pressure relief panel that releases in either of two opposing directions from the decompression panel assembly during a decompression event.
In one known type of fire resistant pressure relief panel assembly, a one-way decompression panel assembly includes a support pan having an opening. A pressure relief panel is normally held between a portion of the support pan and a retaining ring. During a rapid decompression event, retaining ring fingers extending from the retaining ring flex slightly to reduce the holding force applied to the pressure relief panel, allowing the pressure relief panel to detach from the assembly in one direction.
In another type of conventional decompression panel for a partition separating aircraft passenger compartments from cargo compartments, a frame is provided around the decompression panel that is inserted into a decompression panel opening in the partition. One side of the frame includes a flange sealed against the decompression panel and the partition adjacent the opening, and the other side of the frame includes a plurality of T-shaped holding springs with predetermined fracture points engaging the partition and the decompression panel. In the event of a decompression event in the cargo compartment, fracture points in the T-shaped holding springs fracture, and the panel with the frame are forced out of the decompression panel opening. In the event of a decompression in the passenger compartment, other fracture points in the T-shaped spring fracture, forcing only the panel and not the frame out of the decompression panel opening.
Another type of aircraft decompression panel assembly is known that includes panel members having multiple holes with cover plates held in place over a decompression vent opening in a partition by retainer elements positioned about the perimeter of the panel members. In the event of a decompression across the partition in a one direction, the entire decompression panel assembly is dislodged. In the event of a decompression across the partition in the opposite direction, the retainer elements fracture allowing the cover plates to be dislodged from covering holes in the panel member.
It would be desirable to provide a decompression panel assembly configured to be mounted to a partition of an aircraft having a decompression vent opening therein, in which the decompression panel assembly includes a frame member dimensioned to cover a decompression vent opening in the partition, a pressure relief panel member, and means for releasably retaining the pressure relief panel member on the frame member such that the pressure relief panel member can be released bi-directionally when a predetermined pressure differential exists in either direction between the first and second sides of the partition, to permit decompression venting in either of two opposing directions through the decompression vent opening. It would be desirable to provide a fire resistant decompression panel assembly having a pressure relief panel member releasable in either of two opposing directions so as to require less surface area penetration into cargo hold walls, with fewer parts and reduced weight than prior conventional decompression panel assemblies. The present invention meets these and other needs.